muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Leslie Carrara-Rudolph
Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (b. December 9, 1963) is a Muppet performer who has played several characters on Sesame Street since season 37, her most notable role being Abby Cadabby. She also performed Prairie Dawn's Mom in Sesame Beginnings, and has played a range of characters in the resource videos. Leslie began her Muppeteer career on Muppets Tonight, where she played the Pamela Anderson take-off character Spamela Hamderson in the sketch Bay of Pigswatch. She subsequently played various characters on The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (notably taking over Kathryn Mullen's characters in the second season) and played the principal role of Edi the zebra on Animal Jam. Carrara's puppetry career outside of the Muppets has been extensive, including the series Johnny and the Sprites (as Ginger, opposite on-camera star John Tartaglia) and Blue's Room (as Blue in the first season). Her candy-obsessed character, Lolly, performs with her in several clubs and events in New York and California, as well as working in children's outreach programs. As an actress, she played Miss Poppy, the human kiddie-show star, in the satirical play Pigeon-Holed, written by Sesame writer Annie Evans. She has also performed at an opening for First Lady Hillary Clinton at the Children's Day Forum and at Walt Disney World (as characters in Pleasure Island's Adventurer's Club, at the Hoop-de-doo Musical Revue, and as Mrs. Claus). Other acting credits include Audrey in Little Shop of Horrors on stage and the 1995 video The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley: The Case of the Sea-World Adventure (as Mrs. Torres). As a voice actress, in addition to playing the cartoon version of Abby on Abby's Flying Fairy School, Carrara-Rudolph has been heard in the Henson digital puppetry series Frances (as Mother Badger) and in the 2009 revival of The Electric Company (as all the characters in the recurring animated "Haunted House" segment). Other voice-overs include anime series such as Zatch Bell! and Howl's Moving Castle, the animated series T.U.F.F Puppy (recurring as Peg Puppy) and Poochini (as Wendy White), and the podcast series The Radio Adventures of Dr. Floyd (as Mrs. Floyd and Martha Washington). Video game credits include Commander Sasha in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal and Ratchet: Deadlocked, Zoo Vet, and various citizens in the first two Saints Row games. Her husband, Paul Rudolph, served as music coordinator on Muppets Tonight, which is where they met. Muppet/Henson Credits * Muppets Tonight: J.P. Grosse (usually when not speaking), Spamela Hamderson, Baby Elaine, Belle the Bubble Mom, Darci, Dorothy Bovine, Shirley (episode 106 only), Lady Guenevere, Pullover sweater, Muppets Tonight floor manager * Animal Jam: Edi * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss '': Little Cat A (season 2), Morton the Elephant Bird (season 2), Princess Tizz (Episode 203: The Cat in the Hat's Big Birthday Surprise) * ''Sesame Beginnings: Prairie Dawn's Mom (Delta) * Sesame Street: Abby Cadabby, Rosa, Lotta Chatter, Virginia Virginia, Sleeping Beauty, Alice Burns (Pre-School Musical), Icelandic Girl AM (episode 4109), Iris (live action), "Dinner Theatre" daughter, "Super K" daughter, The Super Foods whole-wheat bread, Penelope Penguin * Panwapa: Koko the Penguin * Late Night Buffet with Augie and Del: Augie (assistant) * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * America's Next Muppet (2005, unaired): Velvet Lamb-more * Forgetting Sarah Marshall: Evil Succubus in the Dracula musical * When Families Grieve: Jesse * For Me, For You, For Later: Salesperson *''The Muppets'' * D23 Expo 2011, performer in "I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face" (as female character) * Julie's Greenroom Animation voices *''Abby's Flying Fairy School: Abby Cadabby, Spot, Peck (occasionally) *Healthy Teeth, Healthy Me: Bobby, Spot *Elmo the Musical'': Velvet, Moby Pink, Hetti the Yeti, Big Tomato External links *Official Website *IMDb *ToughPigs.com interview, part 1, part 2 *The Muppet Mindset interview, part 1, part 2, part 3, __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Performers Category:Animated Voice Actors